


My Alpha

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reposting Canna's amazing work from Fanfiction to Ao3





	My Alpha

In the Fukuroudani race, the beauty of omegas is made up of three main components.

Strength, grace, and most important of all, intelligence.

Akaashi Keiji is the omega who has it all.

At first glance the omega always appears plain without any special features that make him stand out. However, after the first few glances, alphas would always found themselves attracted to the dark haired boy who was in fact radiating with beauty. He was like an unpolished gem that needed to be inspected closely in order to understand the true value.

Many people who saw Akaashi would notice his expressionless face first. His brows were thick with unappealing half-lidded eyes that always portray a sense of tiredness. But if looked closer, anyone would see that it wasn't the case at all. His brows are thick, but it gives him a sharpness that matches his narrow eyes, reflecting his frightening acute observation ability fitting for a bird of prey. He rarely expresses any emotions, but when he does, it was like the feeling of opening a treasure chest. The prize inside was beyond anything anyone could imagine, and the satisfaction of knowing they are the one who unlocked that was an indescribable feeling between joy and pride.

Intelligence was something the dark haired omega was gifted with at birth. He was the smartest of his school, always standing at the very top no matter what subject it was. Like that of an owl, Akaashi moved fluidly and soundlessly with trained precision that would take other omegas years of practice to achieve. He was graceful no matter what he was doing and just that alone, every omega looked to him as their idol.

Many alphas first saw the raven as an easy prey as eighty percent of omegas are proven to be. With his intelligence and grace, no one had expected the omega to be able fight. That was quickly changed the moment an alpha tried to make the omega submit in the middle of the school yard for all to see.

That alpha was crushed within seconds.

While Akaashi lacked the superior strength alphas possess, he made up with his cunningness and speed. When the omega fought, he was in his hybrid form—retaining his human form yet with his owl's attributes out for all to see. It was simply a stunning display. Many had claimed that when he fought, he looked like a harpy dancing. That ended up encouraging more alphas and even betas to challenge the omega on daily basis just so they can see that dance up close.

Akaashi Keiji was no doubt the perfect omega. He could choose anyone he wants; even the highest standing alpha would be honoured to even be considered as the raven's mate. That was just how perfect he was. So when it was revealed the most desired omega had chosen a less than desirable alpha, everyone were dumbs trucked.

It wasn't like Bokuto Koutarou is in anyways a bad mate. The great horned owl has the looks and the highest athletic ability within their race. He was even ranked as one of the country's top five strongest alphas. His speed and power was unmatched by any other owls and he was even the ace/captain of their prestigious school's volleyball team—a sport every species took great pride in.

The alpha was well loved. It was simply impossible for anyone to hate or hold grudges against him. How could they be with the volleyball ace's overly cheerful attitude and his innocent, child-like ways of seeing the world?

Unfortunately, that was where the problem lies. Yes, Bokuto Koutarou was great, but he wasn't an alpha material. An alpha isn't supposed to act so innocent and child-like. An alpha was to remain calm at all times so they can access the situation and protect their mates, not having random mood swings and throwing tantrums like a five-years old. An alpha was supposed to be dominant, not to be constantly reassured and comforted when life didn't play out the way they wanted.

That's why when Akaashi arrived to school with the mating tattoo of a gray and black feather just under the right side of his jaw identical to Bokuto's, everyone was shell shocked. No one could understand what went through the omega's head. Bonding with Bokuto Koutarou was, as quoted by other omegas, "no different than taking in and nurturing a fledgling".

Because of what the general public thinks, no one took Bokuto's stages as Akaashi's alpha seriously. Alphas and even beta ignored the mating mark that is a clear warning sign against unwanted suitors. That was how low their levels of respect is.

"Please go out with—!"

"I'm sorry, that is impossible." Akaashi said bluntly, not even bothering to finish listening to the younger alpha who looked devastated by the sharp rejection.

"I-I'm serious, Akaashi-senpai!" The first year pushed on with determination that Akaashi couldn't understand where it was coming from. "I've been in love with you since—"

"I already have a mate." Akaashi once more cutting the boy off before a familiar loud voice boomed across the hallway.

"Hey hey heeeey!"

Akaashi looked up as strong arm wrapped around his shoulder before he was pushed into the safe warmth of his alpha.

"Koutarou-san." Akaashi greeted. Although his eyes were trained on his mate, he did not missed how stiff the young alpha that was confessing to him has become.

"Keiji! I've been looking all over for you!" Bokuto chirped before noticing the first year. "Oya? Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Akaashi replied smoothly, watching from the corner of his eyes as the young alpha instantly relaxed when he realized that the omega wasn't going to tattletale him to his mate. It made the raven wonder why he even thought he had a chance when he didn't even dare to confront the older alpha.

Then again, those who were foolish enough to think they had a chance against Bokuto never made it that far. They would always end up curling on the ground nursing their heavily bruised balls, courtesy of the omega.

Bokuto was oblivious to all of this, and it didn't take much to fool him even when he did suspect something was wrong. It wasn't that Akaashi didn't trust his mate's ability to protect him. He simply didn't want things to get even more troublesome than it already is. By letting Bokuto become aware would mean the alpha gluing himself to his side every waking moment and more importantly, it would bring the alpha down. Bokuto would become paranoid and feel the constant need to be on alert and that would make neither of them happy.

Ironically, it was this that the alphas and betas kept coming. After all, when an alpha goes after another alpha's omega—especially already bonded ones, never walks away unscathed. Bokuto didn't know anything, but no one knew that and the rejected alphas certainly weren't going to embarrass themselves by revealinghow the omega had dealt with them. It was because of Akaashi's reluctance to tell his mate that people misinterpreted as Bokuto's inability to protect him.

And now a freshman was confessing to him…that just goes to show how low their opinion of his alpha has fallen.

"Perhaps I should break them somewhere visible…"

"Hm? Bweak whaa?" Bokuto asked through a mouthful of food as the pair sat on the treetop, enjoying a quiet lunch break.

"Nothing, Koutarou-san." Akaashi replied, too used to the other's manner to be disguised as he reached forward and picked a grain of rice off the alpha's cheek. He casually licked it off, well aware of those golden eyes that were train on each and every one of his moves. "How was your day?"

"Boring!" Akaashi nodded lightly, expecting that response. "I didn't understand a single thing!"

"English?"

The alpha nodded absentmindedly.

"I will look over it with you when we get home then."

"Eeeeh?" Bokuto groaned, but a stern look from his mate silenced any complaints he may have. "You know, Keiji…"

"Yes, Koutarou-san?"

"When are you ever going to drop the formality?" The great horned owl asked as Akaashi looked up from his food in surprise. "We've been bonded almost a month now. There's no need for that anymore, right?"

"…I suppose you're right." Akaashi had never thought about it. It was just a habit seeing as his alpha was older than him, so he felt oblige to add formality when addressing the other.

"Then just call me Koutarou!" Bokuto declared, the branch rocking under his excitement as usually half-lidded eyes were wide open and gleaming in delight. Akaashi shifted back, suddenly hit by a sense of déjà vu. This seems oddly similar to the day Bokuto tried to get him to use his given name.

"Alright, Koutarou." Akaashi said, a grin lifting his lips when he saw the way his mate's face lit up.

The moment was cut short when the alpha suddenly launched himself towards his omega.

"Keiji!"

"Wait, Koutarou—"

Akaashi wasn't able to finish as the alpha's larger body knocked against his; effectively throwing them off the branch they were sitting on. Screams and shouts (from Bokuto) morphed and changed into screeches as black and brown feathers with occasional white downs fluttered into the air.

When Akaashi opened his eyes, he found himself lying on top of his mate, both of them having automatically changed into their other forms out of reflex. The brown wood owl pulled himself off his mate. He flapped his wings and shook his body to get rid of some leaves and branches stuck in his feathery coat.

"Keiji!"

Akaashi sighed as he was slammed into the ground, grass digging into his fluffy downs as he turned his head to blink at the frantic great horned owl fluttering on top of him.

"I'm sorry, Keiji! Are you alright?!"

"I will be once you let me up." The moment Akaashi hooted those words, the weight on him is gone. He used his wings to push himself back onto his talons before twisting his head around to see the great horned owl sitting there with wide eyes and a dejected look. Akaashi shook off the dirt on his feathers before he opened one wing invitingly.

"Come here, Koutarou."

The alpha didn't need to be told twice as he bounded over to his mate like an owlet being called by his mother. They exchanged small rubs on the cheeks before the omega got to work. He hopped around the alpha, preening his coat and getting rid of any filth that didn't belong. While the alpha had a beautiful coat, it was poorly taken care of. The feathers were sticking out from directions it shouldn't be sticking out from and some of the downs were even tangled up. Akaashi made quick work on that, using his beak and talons as he straightened some feathers and pulling out filths. The alpha cooed, practically melting under the smaller owl's touch as he enjoyed the attention being showered on him.

By the time Akaashi finished, the great horned owl was literally sparkling in the sunlight. He was just in time too, as the bell chimed moments later, signalling the end of their lunch break.

"Can you get our lunchboxes, Koutarou?"

"Yeah…" Bokuto hummed, still dazed from the afterglow as the alpha absentmindedly flew back up to the tree while Akaashi morphed back into his human form. A few seconds later, the horned owl returned, carrying a lunchbox in each talon as he flew right into the omega's arm.

The walk back to school was silent. There was more than many glancing curiously at their directions, but neither of them cared. Bokuto, still in his owl form, was too content nested in his mate's arm. He trilled, puffing up his feathers now and then just so he could feel the touch of his mate's hand when it came to smooth it back down.

However, like always whenever Bokuto was involved, peace and quiet never last long.

"Koutarou!" Akaashi was raising his voice now, but it was still muffled by the feathery chest his face was planted to—or rather, the chest that was planted to his face. The great horned owl was hooting and screeching as it latched onto the omega with talons hooked in his uniform and wings wrapped around his head. If the bird was in human form, he would be crying and yelling nonsenses of being separated with his mate.

The other students just went about their lives, too used to the scene to be surprised anywhere.

"Ah…Bokuto-san again…"

"Seriously…?"

"How many times has it been now?"

"Are they at it again?"

"Some alpha…"

Whispers flooded through, the most recent one making Akaashi grind his teeth. There they go again, judging his alpha without knowing him…

"Bokuto-san!" In the heat of the moment, Akaashi accidently slipped back into what he initially called his alpha. When Bokuto heard how his mate addressed him, he was petrified with shock, giving the omega enough time to pull the owl off him. When he looked at that heart shattering expression an owl shouldn't be able to make, the raven was hit by a wave of guilt and regret.

"I'm sorry, Koutarou." Akaashi muttered as he gently rubbed the short feathers under the owl's beak. "I went too far."

The great horned owl blinked once, then twice before he flapped his wings and pounced forward. The omegas was suddenly wrapped within the long, human arms again as his mate buried his face into his neck.

"I'm sorry, Keiji! Don't hate me!"

"I don't hate you, Koutarou." Akaashi hugged his alpha back as he buried his nose into his shoulder and breathed in the soothing scent.

"Really?" Bokuto gasped, grabbing the omega's shoulder and pulling them apart so he could see the other's face.

Akaashi smiled faintly. He leaned forward, placing a hand against the alpha's smooth cheek before he planted a delicate kiss on the corner of his lips.

His alpha's jaw fell. In fact, it wasn't just his alpha. All around, the students were watching with wide eyes and slack jaws.

"I will see you after class, Koutarou." Akaashi said, hurrying away while his mate's brain was still trying to process what had happened.

As the second bell went off signalling the start of the class, Akaashi picked up his pace. He arrived at the second year's floor, almost reaching his destination when a faint scent stopped him in his steps.

Akaashi looked around in confusion before his eyes stopped at the omega's bathroom. As owls, they have very limited smell. The only scent they should only be able to catch from a long distance was that of their mate's.

With his mind focused on the bathroom, the raven pushed away the noises around him, focusing on that one point until he heard a very familiar whine. He immediately recognized the voice as the only other omega on the volleyball club. But that teammate was a third year, why was he in a restroom on the second year's floor?

"Haruki-san?" Akaashi called as he walked through the doors. He faltered in his steps when the smell grew stronger, causing his skin to suddenly break out sweats. The omega's eyes were blown wide.

It can't be…

"A-Akaashi?" A strangled voice had Akaashi running into the last stall, slamming the door open where he found his teammate lying on the ground with sweats soaking his clothes. He was breathing heavily, a rosy blush tainting his cheeks as a flowery scent was emitted into the air.

"Akaashi …!" Haruki broke down into tears; his omega hormones getting to him as Akaashi quickly helped the other up against the wall.

"Hold on, I'll get some suppressant." Akaashi was about to go through his bag when a whine stopped him.

"No use…It can't…it's no use…" Haruki choked, looking like he was on the verge of passing out. Although he didn't manage to speak in full sentence, Akaashi understood everything in a second.

Haruki didn't have a mate, so he must have been on suppressant all his life. Because of the constant use of suppressants, the medicine grew less and less effective over time.

With a short strangled cry, the brunet's body went limp he finally gave in. Akaashi reached out, about to catch the other when the omega's heat crazed scent slammed to him like an iron wall. The raven fell onto his side, his breathing labour as a sweet, tingling sensation slithered down his spine.

No.

It can't be…

His own heat was still weeks away. His omega was synchronizing with the other omega…it was triggering his heat.

Akaashi hastily pulled some distance between them, but it was already too late. He smothered a cry when the first wave hit him. The raven grabbed his phone and dialled the school's number. Before he could finish keying the last digit, he was hit by the second wave. A shock erupted throughout his body, numbing his muscles as the phone clattered upon hitting the ground. Akaashi cried out as a painful itch throbbed from deep inside him. When the third wave hits, the raven felt his slick beginning to leak out.

His mate…

He needs Bokuto…

He needs his alpha…

"Akaashi-san? Haruki-san?!" A female's voice shouted, snapping the raven out of his haze as he looked up to see a pony tailed girl with freckles running towards them.

"I thought I heard—you're in heat." The girl stood, stunned for seconds before her eyes widened in horror. "Oh god…you're both in heat!"

She repeated as her eyes darted around her two seniors, torn between who to go to first.

For a moment, Akaashi couldn't remember who the girl was until his brain functioned again. Kaori Suzumeda, she was the first year manager of their team.

"Hang on! I'm sure I have suppressant somewhere in here—!"

"It's no use." Akaashi wheezed as he struggled on getting up. "It's not…"

"Akaashi-san!" The girl cried as she hurriedly caught the raven just in time.

Akaashi's first reaction was to push the girl away, not wanting to trigger her heat when his rationality came back to him. Male omegas can only trigger other male omegas' heats, so the Kaori was safe.

"Haruki-san…" Akaashi muttered as he looked towards the other unconscious omega. Immediately understanding, Kaori slowly let go of the raven, only after making sure he's standing on his own feet before running to Haruki's aid.

Suddenly, a movement caught Akaashi's eyes. The omega's head shot up, slate-grey-blue eyes dilated as a low hiss slipped from his lips.

"Akaashi-san?" Kaori looked up in confusion, only to yelp as she scrambled back at the sight of an alpha standing at the doorway.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing here?" The alpha grumbled as he shamelessly ran his eyes up and down the raven haired omega.

"T-this is the omega's bathroom!" Kaori screeched as feathers began to cover her body, trying her best to intimidate the alpha with her ferociousness. Unfortunately, the way the girl was shivering was anything but threatening and even if it was, the scent of two omegas in heat would be too tempting for any unmated alphas to ignore.

"Kaori-san…" Akaashi called out. Although his voice was weak, it reached the manager who tried her best to glance down at him without taking her eyes off the predator. "Look after…Haruki-san…"

"What are you saying—" The girl wasn't able to finish, for that with a burst of strength, Akaashi leaped into the air. He threw a kick towards his opponent, but the alpha seemed to have anticipated it and grabbed his leg effortlessly with his large hand.

The alpha smirked smugly, looking up to the omega only for his head to be wrapped between powerful thighs. With a twist of his body, Akaashi slammed the alpha's head into the edge of the sink as a loud CLANG resonated into the air.

The alpha dropped onto the ground, eyes rolled towards the back of his skull and probably wouldn't wake up for a good while.

Akaashi panted heavily as he took a moment to recover before he slipped his right foot out of his shoes. Concentrating hard, his foot began to morph, nails darkening and stretching out into talons. With a kick, he slashed open a large gap into the pipe attached beneath the sink. Water began flooding out, spilling all over the ground and hopefully helping to mask some of the heavy scent.

"Stay here…and don't come out." Akaashi panted as he looked down at his foot that had morphed back. Changing forms—even partially, has taken more energy than he thought. "Find something…barricade the door…"

"Akaashi-san?!"

Kaori yelled, but Akaashi had already run off. One alpha had already sniffed them out and more will follow. They will be doomed if they are corned like that again. He has to find a way to lure these alphas away.

Mutters echoed through the hall and Akaashi knew it was starting. His hair stood on the end as he felt a suffocating pressure beginning to fill the air. He could see some of the alphas in the hallway, stopping their task as they looked around with barely contained excitement.

Bokuto…

Akaashi's steps faltered as the image of his mate flashed across his mind. He has to find Bokuto. His alpha will help them…

The omega ran to the stairs, but he didn't even get up three steps before he was assaulted by another wave of heat. The moment he let out a faint tweet, he knew it was all over. The sounds of hisses and chattering could be heard as beta and omegas ran about, screaming in terror as the unmated alphas suddenly went berserk.

Sensing movement in the air, Akaashi kicked off the ground, flipping over the alpha that had tried to swipe at him with long, hooked talons. The raven haired male shuddered when he felt more slick coming out of him. He aimed a well delivered kicked and knocked the alpha face first into the ground.

The moment he regained his footing, he dashed up the stairs. Every steps he took grew heavier and heavier. Akaashi had never felt so heavy in his entire life. He could feel his joints crying out in pain with each step pushing him upwards.

"Koutarou…" Akaashi whimpered as the heat finally gripped hold of him. It was over. He can't continue any longer. He began to fell backward, down the staircase and towards the snarling alphas with countless hands fighting to get to him first.

Akaashi tried to best to fight them off, but he had no more strength. Instead, his body began reacting and craving for these alphas' touches in ways that made him want to throw up. They had no right to touch him like this. They weren't his alpha. The only one who can touch him like this was Bokuto.

The students around tried to intervene when they finally realized what was happening. They shrieked and clawed at the alphas, but it was no use. The alphas were far too gone to know what they were doing. They easily beat down the betas and shoved away the weak omegas. Even the mated alphas that tried to jump in couldn't hold a candle against the savages.

Bokuto…

Akaashi quivered when the alphas snapped at his throat, fighting to lay their marks on him over his mate's.

Bokuto…

Bokuto…

Amidst the chaos, a loud, earthshattering screech suddenly shook the entire school. The windows burst apart before a pressure like no others crushed down on all of them.

The betas and omegas all fell onto their hands and knees, unable to withstand the pressure with some beginning to vomit and even spitting out white foams. The alphas that were holding the omega down were violently thrown off—some flying right out of the windowless frame. A strong arm with long, grayish black flight feathers came into the omega's view, wrapping him up and pulling him against a warm body. Akaashi took a shuddering breath and instantly relaxed as the comforting scent enveloped him.

"Ko…tarou…" The raven whispered before he let his gaze travel up. What he saw made his throat instantly going dry.

If there was a word to describe his alpha right now, feral would be most fitting. The alpha was in his hybrid stage with one of his eyes rounded like that of an owl with short white feathers covering the right side of his face. His back was hunched, and the arm holding the omega had completely morphed into a large, powerful wing that shielded the raven from the eyes of the alphas.

Bokuto's feathers were puffed, vibrating in rage as a low threatening hiss slipped through the alpha's grinding teeth. Gray brows were knitted with both owl and human eyes dilated in ways that would make the Nekoma species proud. The other alphas snapped their jaws as Bokuto's gaze darted over each and every one of them. Neither side made the first move as the alphas sized each other up. They were at a standstill.

Akaashi didn't even realize when his vision had blurred until he blinked, releasing a single drop of tear. Those golden eyes immediately locked onto him, following the pearly tear sliding down the omega's cheek before all hell broke loose.

oOo

It took Akaashi 0.5 seconds for him to piece together everything the moment he opened his eyes.

The oddly refreshed feelings despite having just woken…the fact that he was back in his and his mate's shared bedroom, nested in their hammock…finally, his mate who was draped over him and snuggling against the omega's neck where his scent was the strongest.

The raven smiled as he petted his mate's hair. His eyes roamed over his mate's body, looking for even the slightest scratch on the alpha. When he found none, he almost crooned with pride at his mate's strength.

The raven turned to the nightstand hanging by their hammock and found both his and his mate's phone lying on the nightstand. He grabbed the nearest one—which was his mate's, and flipped through the contact list until he found the one he was looking for.

"Haruki-san?" Akaashi spoke the moment the call was connected. His face melted into relieve when he heard how the other was safe. After a short conversation and bidding goodbyes, the omega turned his attention fully to his mate.

He threaded his fingers into the black and gray locks that were stuck in clumps thanks to the sweat. In fact, the entire air smells of the evidence of what had taken place in the room, causing Akaashi's cheeks to be dusted in light pink at the thought. He carefully ran his fingers over his alpha's scalp, massaging him as his mate trilled in his sleep.

"Ngh…Keiji…" Bokuto rubbed his cheek against the omega's neck, causing the younger to quiver from the spark of pleasure that shocked through his body. When the omega looked down and noticed the trail of drool dripping from his alpha's lips, his gaze softened. He dipped his head down, pink tongue peeking out between his rosy (and slightly bruised) lips as he licked it away.

He then moved to the messy bed hair, nipping and untangling the strands as the strong taste of his alpha filled his mouth. The alpha moaned, but Akaashi wasn't the least worried about him waking. Bokuto was a heavy sleeper after all. There was practically nothing that could wake him. If he ever finds out what the omega was doing, the alpha would no doubt sulk for an entire week at having slept through the erotic moment.

"Keiji…"

Akaashi moaned when Bokuto buried his face into his neck and caged him within those muscular arms. The raven grinned before he closed his eyes, deciding that it wouldn't be so bad to get a couple more minutes of sleep. If the musk in the air and the soreness in his back is anything to go by, it would be better for him not to move his body for a while.

Due to the omega entering heat, the pairs were officially given days off from school in order to…copulate. By the time they returned to school, it was well over a week since the incident. The scene that greeted Akaashi was exactly what he had thought to be. Every unmated alpha he sees has bandages wrapped around different parts of their bodies. There was an alpha with his arm in a cast while another needed crutches to walk. There was even one where the alpha's cheek was swelling up so much that the raven haired omega can't tell who he was supposed to be.

"Hey, hey, heeey! Morning everyone!" Bokuto, who had an arm slung casually around his shoulders, cheered loudly with a fist pumped into the air.

Akaashi's eyes widened by a fraction when eyes snapped towards them. All around the students were staring at Bokuto with a look of adoration and respect. Sure his alpha had fans due to the fact that he was the captain of their school's volleyball team…but respect? For Bokuto? It was something that Akaashi has never seen before. And the alphas Bokuto had beaten up…they were staring not only with respect, but admiration—the kind that is given from one alpha to another.

"Good morning, Bokuto-san!" They all shouted, their backs bent ninety degree as they bowed to the third year. Akaashi blinked, speechless by their intensity that didn't match their physical state.

"Oho! You guys sure are energetic today!" Bokuto laughed.

As they walked through the gate, Akaashi noticed how the alphas all cleared away from him. Not once did those alphas ever looked his way. When the omega tried to meet their gaze, they would frantically look away and even jump back as though burned.

The raven couldn't help the smirk that lifted his lips as he snuggled against his alpha, causing Bokuto to falter in his step.

"K-K-Keiji?!" Bokuto was blushed with a silly grin at the rare display of affection the raven was giving him.

"Let's go, Koutarou. We will be late for class." Akaashi said, his usual mask back on before slipping out of his alpha's arm and walking off. His steps felt light as he enjoy his newfound freedom and the knowledge that his alpha had protected him in many ways, whether the other realized or not.

"Wait for me, Keiji!"

Bokuto was indeed the perfect alpha.


End file.
